We Know Everything
by Aia Lau
Summary: Asking Lucy out on a date is one thing, but insulting her is another. Will Jason, the photographer, will succeed on his mission given by the two demons of Fairy Tail? "What if we make those articles true?" Natsu asked. "Of course we can make everything real! We can make better than those rumors, you idiot!" Lucy answered.


My second story. Magbunyi! So there, for those who have read my first story ever here on fanfic, arigatou gozaimasu!

I do not own Fairy Tail. (sobs)

A very pleasant day for everyone. The sun is not too hot and the wind is as refreshing as it can be. Two pairs of feet are walking down the busy street of Hargeon Town while a pair of wings is flying just behind them chanting some happy words.

"Lucy's the bestest and I am the happiest…" Happy chirped loudly behind them because Lucy decided to go out with them and she will treat them with a lot of foods and fishes. All of a sudden, he bumped into Natsu's back who stopped walking after Lucy.

"Look! It's the newest edition of the Weekly Sorcerer!" She pointed out through the magazine rack of a store.

"So? What's with that piece of junk? It's not like it's saying something good about me." Yep. Truth be told, Natsu really hates it especially when that Jason guy is saying he destroyed it and destroyed that and destroyed everything! It really pisses Natsu off. It's not like its true… Right? Of course it's not true… Oh come on, it _is _not true… Darn! It is not true! Just a little bit though. Well… Kinda… Sorta… Uhh…

Fine… So what?

"Earthland to Natsu?! Didn't you know that Erza and Mira are the cover of today's edition? Well, I bet you didn't know." She said which snapped Natsu back to time.

Lucy's about to leave her remark on how the two mages looks hot on their swimsuits when a man did it first.

"Man! Those fairies really did it well in these pictures!" the first one with handsome face and red hair said. She bet he is still on his mind. She doesn't trace any smell of liquor on them given their distance, in which was removed when Natsu moved between the man and Lucy, looking sternly on the picture.

"Don't be silly! Those fairies are really a catch! It just happened that these two are so daring with their poses that you can have an ultimate nosebleed! Their oozing with sex appeal!" said the other with a blue locks and he is handsome too as what Lucy thought.

"Erza and Mira can be fairies outside but they are demons inside." Natsu huffed earning an approval from the blue feline.

The two men looked at them as then Lucy speaks.

"Oh come on… That may be true but you can be an ass yourself too. Just appreciate their looks and stop leaving comments like that." She said with her eyes not leaving the photos.

"Maybe Lucy wants to be there too." Happy chimed in.

"Of course every girl would want to be on the cover of some latest magazine!" She scolded out of embarrassment and started to walk away, while the two shared knowing glances as they followed the blonde.

But unknown to them, Natsu is slightly off with the idea. Of course, he would not object if Lucy really wants to pose on that, but deep within him, she doesn't really need to do that just to prove that she has that appeal too. Didn't she notice the attention she is gaining just by wearing those skimpy outfits? Sometimes, his glaring would not work on them. It's like their perverted eyes can only see Lucy and only Lucy.

"And then what? Have those perverted eyes roam around your almost nude body?" He said out loud.

"It can't be helped. And it's not like they can touch me just by pictures." She defended.

"So… It's okay for you to be sexually fantasized by random strangers?" With this, Lucy's face has gotten red with embarrassment.

How can he be right most of the time? It's like he knew everything she likes and doesn't likes. Or maybe she is just too easy to comprehend?

She can't utter a word. He is basically right.

"Fine… You win." She said in defeat and annoyance.

Meanwhile, Happy got bored listening to those two. He is wondering why Lucy can't understand that that Natsu is just being protective of her well being. She is really weird. And for the other hand, does Natsu realize what he is trying to imply with his actions? And to think that the guild only acknowledge Natsu as the dense one when Lucy can also be at par with him.

"Let's just drop the conversation and not ruin the good day. Natsu, don't piss Lucy off or else she might change her mind and withdraw treating us out." He comically cried.

"Don't worry, I won't change my mind." She said that made them sigh in relief as they went silent.

They may or may be not notice but two figures are following them from the dark. One is Jason; who can be at par with Elfman with stating their 'remark word'; while the other is an unknown photographer with the same occupation as Jason.

"Someone's following us." Natsu said as he stops.

Just then, a figure of a man came jumping on Lucy's figure shouting something.

"Luuuuuucccyyyyy! At long last! I finally came inches from you." He said while running towards her, hearts floating at his back.

Shocked, she can't move from her position and readied herself from the heavy impact of a man, but instead of feeling something heavy, she felt hot.

She opened her eyes to see Natsu engulfed in flames and ready to strike.

"Back off!" He said as he laid a punch on him sending him off somewhere nowhere in sight.

He calmed down and turned to Lucy with a grin on his face.

"You alright?" he asked.

"No need to ask me that, you idiot. Thanks anyway." She replied back.

They were about to continue their walk when Jason pop out of nowhere and made flashes on his camera blinding the three.

"Cool, cool, cool! Natsu protecting Lucy! That is so cool!" He said while jotting down notes on his mini pad.

"Oh, hi Jason." Happy greeted the man and so the other two did.

"What are you doing here? And will you please stop taking pictures? It hurts in the eyes!" Natsu scoffed angrily while rubbing his eyes.

"Cool! This is so cool! I am doing a special column on Weekly Sorcerer with Lucy as the main character on it. It is cool right? Cool! I'm so excited because it is so cool!"

"I'm sorry but I think I have to decline. Just find someone else." Lucy answered sadly.

A dream chasing the dreamer as it may seem but, thinking about the growing populations of pervert around, she have to reject his offer. And thinking it was Jason who will do it, she really has a very good reason not to accept it.

"But why?" Natsu inquired.

"So I can have my name disgraced? No thanks Natsu!" She said instead which make the dragon slayer smile.

His smile doesn't fade when he was about to grab Lucy's hand to run away from the crazy photographer but it suddenly turned upside down when Jason appeared in front of him. A vein popped out of his forehead.

"Cool! Going out? It is so cool! It is going to be a hit! Cool. Cool. COOL!" Jason giggled while imagining some crazy things about what the youngsters will do on their 'date.'

Natsu's ear twitched upon hearing the same words. He engulfed his fist on flame ready to hit Jason.

"Stop saying the same woo—"His words left hanging in the air when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He peeked over Lucy to see her shaking her head in disapproval. And as if she had used Nullifying Magic, his flames were gone and he faced Lucy fully.

"Don't hurt him just because he annoys the hell out of you. Let's just go, okay?" she demanded wearing her innocent yet caring face.

He immediately softens at what he saw and unconsciously nodded his head as they went back to their business again.

A week had passed after that Jason guy incident and so far, Lucy is glad that nothing nerve-wrecking was happening. Or so she thought.

Upon entering the forever rowdy guild, Lucy makes her way to the bar, to which Mira hadn't notice her sudden approach due to a certain interesting magazine.

"Hi Mira. What are you reading?" She politely asked.

"Hello there Lucy. My my… For how long are you going to keep us a secret huh?" She asked in an innocent voice with a hint of happiness and excitement wrapped on it.

She suddenly felt that the guild turned silent as if they were listening to Master's speech.

"What do you mean? Do I have a secret?" She asked sweating badly.

Then something hit her mind.

'Did they already know that I bought that lingerie? Or maybe they discovered that I borrowed a naughty book from Erza? Or maybe, maybe, maybe… Kyaaaaahhhh. DO I REALLY HAVE THIS SO MANY SECRETS?' There are so many thoughts running through her mind that send her blushing hard only to be distracted by Elfman.

"Dating is a man!" he proudly shouted.

Oh gosh. How can he say that when he can't even make a word to Ever? ... Whoops… Guess that's another story to unfold!

But wait… What?

_Secret? Me? Dating?_

"Hey, I don't remember myself dating so—"she was explaining herself when Mira shove the newly released Weekly Sorcerer on her face.

She handed the book properly and take a look on it.

Her eyes almost fell when she saw who was on the cover of the magazine.

It was Natsu engulfed in flames in front of her eyes-shut image. It was taken last week when they were on Hargeon town! But what shocked Lucy more is the statement above it.

'_**Tale of the Dragon and the Princess' **_

It totally got her jaw dropped and eyes bulged.

'What the heck is this?'

She turned to page seven and read the article which set her every fiber in heat. Heat of anger or heat of embarrassment, she doesn't know. Maybe both.

She was really embarrassed and fluttered at the moment because it was them on the highlights of the Weekly Sorcerer, and the guild's whistles, side comments, and cat-calls didn't helped at all. Though she was also a bit mad at Jason for writing something like this:

'_**Natsu Dragneel, the well known Salamander; who is famous for destroying many properties during his various jobs and missions; of the infamous but noble guild Fairy Tail, seems like he is hitting on one of the beauties of Magnolia Town, none other than the Princess of the guild Lucy Heartfilia, who is a **__**writer-wanna-be**__** who's still working on her novel and a great Celestial Wizard… To where will their current team relationship will go? … Will it unfold into something more? … Who knows when these pictures says how protective Natsu is in terms of her and how Lucy can affect and pacify him when he's in rage…'**_

Seriously? How can they just go discuss something like that about them without their consent?

Was that writer-wanna-be an insult?

"So Lucy, do you have something to say about this?" Gray teased her whom Juvia replied—"Is Gray-sama jealous of Natsu-san?!"

"I have nothing to say! We are not what you think we are!" she scowled at the ignorant guild.

"Let me see. –hic- We thought you as teammates and best friends… So since it has come from you that you are NOT what we think you are, then maybe what the magazine said is true! –hic-" Cana busted out before drinking her newly opened barrel of booze. The shouts just grew louder when she said that.

"Nice say Cana!" Levy high-fived the brunette.

"Levy-chan! We are not dating and I am not a WRITER-WANNA-BEEEEE! You'll get it Jason!" She growled angrily before dashing off to where that soon-doomed-Jason lies his feet.

After a moment, loud hiss and wincing is heard throughout the guild.

"OUCH! BE careful cause it hurts, NATSU!" she shouted in pain while kicking her foot away from Natsu's grasp.

"How can I get that splinter out of your foot when you're moving too much?! Stay still!" He demanded in annoyance.

He is trying his best to get that piece of junk which torture Lucy's foot in a way that she will not get hurt badly. It's not so helping that Wendy's out the mission and the guild, well, he must be happy for their consideration but SERIOUSLY! Who would accept Gray's idea of freezing her foot and breaking it afterwards together with the piece of junk! It doesn't also help when Erza has gotten all her possible swords to shred Lucy's skin and get the junk out which frightened Lucy to hell. So in the end he decided to do it and copy what he learned to Lucy when she will cure her on daily basis when he would end up having scratches or small wounds.

"Would you please remind me again how you got that?" he hissed while stroking the damaged part of her foot which earned a growl to the blonde.

"Aye! Let me do it Natsu! Lucy is so heavy so the wooden bridge collapsed and she hurt herself!" Happy chimed in earning a laugh from Natsu and from the rest of the guild.

"Shut u—Oooouuucchhh! It so much hurts!" she winced, tears welling up her eyes. She didn't know that she got herself wounded deeply. She ignored Happy's early insult and explained herself.

"You see, I'm making my way to Jason to clear my profession, you are also there so you know what happen next. It surprised me though to see that you were there first ahead of me." She explained ignoring the pain on her right foot.

"It's because he's screwing my name again!" he answered in pure anger.

"Idiot. It's somehow true unlike mine. I-I mean, how can I get a real date when articles like that pop out of nowhere. That gee—OUCH!" she winced in pain

"Sorry. Hey, it will come out now. I just have to add more pressure. And don't wince. You got me really nervous when you do." He said while looking at her pained expression.

"Will it hurt?" she whispered but knowing Natsu, she knows he heard her.

"Uh… Maybe. But, I'll be more careful. Don't worry." He assured wearing his grin.

With this, Lucy can't argue more. He said he'll be careful, add that adorable grin… She just have to trust this man, which she always did.

She readied herself and closed her eyes as she felt hard pressure hit her skin which caused her to shriek and cry out loud.

"IT WILL NOT HURT! I'M A FAIRY TAIL MAGE! IT'S NOTHING! DOESN'T HURT! DOESN'T HURT! DOESN'T HURT! NOTHING! FAIRY TAIL MAGE! –"She chanted out which made Natsu smile.

He thinks she is really cute most of the times, if it is not for her preppy antics and weirdness. But the fact that she really holds high regards of his beloved guild makes him proud that he got her as his partner. She can be rude at times but she is Lucy nonetheless.

"Done Luce." He said as he patted and ruffled her hair while grinning for a job well done. He kept the piece of wood and rust coated piece of metal to add to his memento collection—Nurse Natsu.

"It doesn't hurt!" Lucy exclaimed in awe.

'Of course it won't cause Natsu has been really careful' she thought. Pain is all in the mind.

"Well, you're a Fairy Tail member, so what do you expect?" he said in a matter of fact tone while pouring disinfectant on a cotton ball and pressing it on her foot.

Lucy felt grateful for Natsu. He may be a big kid on the outside, but he's a very fine, young man on the inside—with a very admirable characteristics. He is brave, strong, reliable, understanding, he is a very good man and every girl who will fail to notice his good sides and his cute face and antics and his well built body is a total blind.

She frowned at her own thoughts when she remembered she hasn't done what has to be done yet.

"Thank you." She said softly and reach out for her sandals to put on.

"No problem." He grinned at her but he doubt she ever heard him when he saw her struggling to wear her sandals on.

As an act of kindness, he took and examined it before leaving a comment.

"Why do you ever wear complicated shoes like this when you yourself got a hard time putting them on." He mockingly remarked.

"It's beautiful!" she defended feeling embarrassed when Natsu knelt again to the ground to put her shoes on.

Damn! They are on the middle of the guild! Not a suitable place for him to display his romantic side! But Natsu seemed ignorant about it as well as the knowing glances they received from their audience.

"Whatever, you weirdo." She heard him whisper.

If only Natsu will look up, he will see Lucy blushing hard. While he, thanks to his scarf, he sank deeply on it to hide a tint of pink crawling up his cheeks.

'What's with this people staring at us like actors on a theatre?' he asked himself.

"_They_ _liiiike eaaach otheeer_!" Happy chimed in which caused both of them to blush hard.

"We're not!" they yelled in sync.

On the other corner of the guild, a devious smile was placed upon a certain Take Over Mage as she held up a camera.

"Our plan is slowly succeeding." Noted of a certain red haired girl.

"Yes. And I can't wait to send these photos to Jason." Mira said amused of her plans as then, a mischievous smile rolled upon the two mages' face.

It continued for weeks but the two just decided to ignore it thinking that it will not help them on missions or on paying rent. So in the end, they decided to wait until it will be over which pissed Mira off. She hadn't realized that those two rocks were this hard. As of Erza, she can't believe that their denseness could be at par at a condensed milk used in baking her favorite cake.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy was on Lucy's house that morning.

"I don't wanna play. I have a date tomorrow night so I need to relax. You don't know how hard it was for me to find a date after all those news about us." Lucy said to the two intruders.

"Dating some four eyed bamboos again. Tsk." He mumbled under his breath.

"What?" she asked when she caught him said something.

"No—"Natsu was cut off by Happy.

"I think Natsu said you are a four eyed bamboo." Happy mumbled while nibbling on his fish.

A vein popped pit of Lucy's forehead.

"N-no! I didn't said that Happy!" he scowled at Happy. He turned to Lucy to explain but he met her foot instead and he was sent flying out of her window. Happy followed his friend in fear of Lucy. While Natsu regretted curing Lucy's foot month ago.

Sunday morning, Lucy walked over the bridge to meet Tadashi who's reading the Weekly Sorcerer.

"Good morning." She greeted happily to receive a cold reply from her date.

"You okay?" she asked in concern.

"What's the meaning of this? You and Natsu—" she tried to say something but he talked like an Armalite.

"—together at your house? What is he doing at your house at the lateness of the evening? Did you do something? Huh? Why don't you speak? Lucy—"

'How can I speak?' she thought. She didn't understand the rest of his words but the last sentence made her froze under the sun.

"Slut." He said sternly.

Sure Natsu really comes to her house day and night. He eats her food, sleeps on her bed, wears her clothes and even uses her bath. But what right does he have to call her a slut?

She let out a sigh before turning her back to the still talking Tadashi.

She went to the guild and rest her head to the bar not believing what she had heard earlier. Mira noticing Lucy, she approached her and smiled widely.

"Sunday morning is good, right Lucy? I recommend you reading the new Weekly Sorcerer." She said while handing out the magazine.

Natsu and Happy entered the guild and immediately saw Lucy on the bar. Happy fly away to Carla's place leaving Natsu by himself.

"Yo Luce!" He greeted warmly but received nothing from the blonde.

Lucy is too busy scanning the magazine to even pay attention to him. She's finding out the reason why he called her a slut. Just what had Jason took this time?

She isn't really that mad for losing a date. A date? There are lots of men out there. She doesn't have to think hardly of that. Even the handsome Gray hadn't got herself a girl. So she thinks it's just normal. They can go out if they want to. But that's not the problem here. What she don't understand is how did she became a slut!

Her eyes caught something on one of the pictures. It was that night when Natsu entered again through her window. She remembered that night. It was when she asked him to buy her some ink and she was really glad at that time. She was on the window too and by the poor looks and bad angle of the photo, it looked like they kissed. But they really not if only you will look at it closer.

She can't blame Tadashi that he got poor eyes. She heaved out a sigh.

"So this is what makes me a slut." She sighed again which concerned Natsu.

"Did someone insult you with that word?" he annoyingly asked.

"Yes." She confessed without prior motive to get Natsu avenge for her. She was just being honest. This made Natsu frown and felt a little bit sad for Lucy.

"Are you mad at me cause you lost a date because of the pictures?" he honestly asked.

"Of course not." She answered back.

"What does that four eyed man knows? We know everything, right? I realized it's not good to waste my time on someone who will not even shut his mouth to hear me out." She said smiling a relief to Natsu.

At least Natsu is there. Listening to her even though it was partly his fault. She felt a little bit bad for always blaming everything to him when she also has done wrongs. He's there to apologize when things has gotten out of hand. He's there to comfort her when she's down.

Only if Natsu could feel what she really feels about him. Having those articles printed wasn't really that bad at her part. At least, on a paper, they have their own romantic moments, even though it was caused by poor angles and shots. On those papers was their impossible love story because in reality, they were NAKAMA.

"I'm going out for a while. I'll be back later." She said while walking out the guild.

Guilty and angry Natsu stormed out of the guild to find the man who called Lucy a slut.

With the small scent of that man which he got from Lucy, he was able to track down his location.

"Hey." He called out with no expression both on his face and voice.

The said man turned back to see Natsu.

"Oh, it's Natsu. Why are you here? Wait, I have a question for the great Salamander. How does Lucy-chan tastes li—" he wasn't able to finish his words when a punch shot right through his face. The people gathered in the park stopped to look at the scene unfolding right before their eyes. Tadashi stands wiping the blood out his mouth.

"You know what, Luce is right. What do you know? Did you know that her favorite color is blue and pink? Did you know that she knows that my favorite food is fire chicken? Did you know how she obtained all her keys? Did you know how I met her parents?—"

"What are you trying to imply?"

"I'm not yet done so shut up. Did you know that you have no right to call her names because first of all, you don't know her full personality! You don't have the right to call her Lucy-chan because I am still breathing. You are not allowed to make her sad, to ask her out on a date, to get near her and I am saying all of this to you—"

"Because what? Huh? You aren't even in a relationship, so what? Nakama? Oh come on! I haven't seen nakama who kiss—"

Another punch landed on his mouth,

"Because I love her. And I wont get tired of punching your filthy mouth hard until you can't utter a word out of it."

Natsu, seeing the man crashed on a nearby tree, walks out of the scene. He somehow felt relieved to do that.

More relieved when for the first time, he actually voiced out his true feelings. Even if Lucy didn't hear his confession, it's alright. He knows he still have a long to way to go before he can really confess his feelings to her.

He walked onto the guild and saw Lucy approaching her with a smile.

"Yo Luce. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Feeling good… and _loved"_ she said whispering out the last word.

"What?" he asked in grimace.

'What the heck?' he thought.

'I had just beaten the hell of a mouth out of that bastard who insulted her and now she got another man loving her _fraudulently_ again?'

"Natsu…" she called out.

"Yes Luce?" he responded even though he was really feeling bad that time.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"For what?"

"For beating him out for me even though I didn't asked you to." She replied shyly, slightly fidgeting.

'What the? It can't be, right?' he inwardly cursed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked nervously emitting a fake laugh.

Did she hear? Did she hear?

"You are really cute Natsu." She giggled.

"Did you hear it?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Yes. Natsu, thanks for loving me." She said and gave Natsu a sweet smile.

Natsu gulped all the liquid forming on his mouth.

_It's now or never._

"Lucy, what if… uh…"

Damn the stuttering! Well, you can't blame Natsu. He was really unprepared for this. It's all happening all of a sudden.

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked.

She was there when he confessed that he loved her. And in all honesty, Lucy doesn't know how to react so she chose to run away back to the guild. Sure she goes out on dates but never had she expected that Natsu will love her just the same way.

She has these dreams of romantic dates just like what she always read on books. She had always wanted her love story to be like one of those fairytales that she had read when she was still young. But when she heard Natsu said those words, she was just like 'Who cares how the story goes? As long as I will end up with the man I love, crossing a path of thorns is nothing, crying a bundle of tears is absolutely nothing and waiting for so long is extremely nothing!'

"What if we make those articles true? What can you say?" he asked nervously. He looked up to Lucy and he saw her smile brightly.

"Lucy?" he called out.

"Why Natsu? Why?" she asked.

She's not being hard to get. She just wants to hear those sweet loving words from his mouth. She just wants to know if everything is real.

"Because I… I love you." He finally said.

Lucy smiled and jumped to hug him tight.

"Of course we can make everything real! We can make better than those rumors, you idiot!" she gleefully said.

Natsu wasn't sure if he heard her right, but the glances and stares he got from his comrades tell him that all is real.

He hugged Lucy back tightly as he whisper something on her ears.

"I want to hear it, Luce." He asked softly.

"I love you Natsu!" She said in an average voice allowing everyone to hear her confession.

They freed themselves from the hug not knowing what to do next when Happy shouted something.

"KIIIIISSSSSSS!" he shouted followed by everyone in the guild.

"I guess we have no choice.." he grinned.

"Shut u—"

She was shut off by a pair of lips crushing gently on hers and the next thing they heard was the guild cheering for both of them.

The next day, Jason was being cornered by a demon and devil.

"We won the bet. Natsu and Lucy have gotten together yesterday." Erza said menacingly.

"Now, you have to act according to what we had talked." Mira smiled sweetly on him while he was sweating badly at the monsters in front of him.

"Y-Yes. I'll do whatever you say Mira, and I'll buy anything you want Erza!"

A/N" Please tell me how you find my story. Categorized as Humor but I don't think its good enough to make you laugh even for a bit. But then again, it's romance so I hope I get all your panties turn.

I hope you find my story interesting and please, leave some short reviews; Constructive criticisms are really appreciated and needed. I'm sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings. I haven't checked it out before I uploaded it.

Thank you Minna! NALU forever!


End file.
